Pokémon Infinity-Book One: The Beginning
by Twinleaf Publishing
Summary: Satoshi Eliman has spent the entirety of his human life in the Moor of Icirrus with a family of Keldeo, the Colteons. He can use elemental moves. He can understand Pokémon speech. But, he and his adoptive brother, Keldeo Colteon, are about to discover something beyond their imagination. Something that will change their lives forever. Part of my "Pocketay" universe. New: Chapter 5!
1. The World of Pokémon

**Pokémon Infinity-Book One: The Beginning.**

 **Part One of the Sword Trilogy**

By Twinleaf2623

 **A/n:** Please read "Pocketay Genesis" (see profile) before reading this book. Welcome to the first installment of the Pokémon Infinity book series. Before we begin, I would just like to point out that this is part of the Pocketay universe. The events of the book are in no way tied to the anime, despite the fact that it loosely follows the events of "Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice." To fully enjoy this book, please read everything with an open mind, and save your reviews until you have read each chapter. Thank you and enjoy.

 **Disclaimer:** "Pokémon Infinity-Book One: The Beginning" is a work of fan fiction. The author does not own Pokémon, as it is owned by Nintendo, Creatures, and Game Freak Inc. However, the author owns any original characters, story elements, places, names, and personalities of those characters.

 **Chapter 1: The World of Pokémon.**

Beyond our solar system, somewhere in the Milky Way galaxy, lies the planet Pocketay, the third planet from Solrock Major, in another solar system known as Tajirion.

Much like our earth, Pocketay has a North Pole and a South Pole, humanoid inhabitants, and similar qualities that Earth contains.

In the year 1991, NASA secretly sent a land rover known as PORY-g0n (Portable Operative Robot, Your Good Outer-Spacial Neighbor.) across space to find a planet similar to ours. However, during launch, a large gold ring pulled the land rover through space and time. Scientists managed to, miraculously, pinpoint to rover's location: Pocketay.

One of the men running the operation, Dr. Giovanni Rocketto, organized a team of astronauts to find and retrieve PORY-g0n. The plan would be known as Project Team Rocket, consisting of over 60 men and women. However, the team soon disappeared after another gold ring opened and swallowed up the ships and crew needed for the mission.

It wouldn't be until three years later, on February 27th, 1994, that we would anything from them. Two members, Jessica Ecan and James Coffing, discovered two mysterious creatures. One was a purple snake-like creature, and the other looked like a pufferfish/skunk hybrid. Jessica pulled out a round capsule, whose sole purpose was to retrieve the missing PORY-g0n, and threw it at the snake-like creature. Thinking it would be needed for scientific study, she kept the creature and named it "Ekans", after her last name. James did the same for the pufferfish/skunk hybrid and named it "Koffing", after his last name.

After this the two found more surviving Project Team Rocket members and shared their discovery. Since the creatures inside the capsules could fit into their pants pockets, they coined the term "Pokémon", short for "pocket monsters."

Thus, Pocketay has since been famously nicknamed "The World of Pokémon."

Back on Earth, Dr. Rocketto, amazed with the findings, set out to find another one of those gold ring-shaped wormholes. Eventually, he found one and entered the planet Pocketay, and it would be the last wormhole Earth would ever have for a long time.

Yet, Rocketto wasn't the only one to travel through time and space.

In the Hall of Origin, legendary Pokémon were summoned for an important meeting by the Alpha Pokémon, Lord Arceus.

"Both of you know what you must do."

"Yes, Lord Arceus." The Temporal Pokémon Dialga and the Spacial Pokémon Palkia nodded in agreement. Roaring a deafening screech the two used their signature moves Roar of Time and Spacial Rift, respectively. The combined power caught the Infinity Pendant, a jewel in the shape of a handcuff. Levitating for a moment, the pendant disappeared in thin air all so sudden.

It was in this moment that Arceus spoke to all the Legendaries about the gem's significance.

 _The Boy shall find the Sacred Gem_

 _In where true courage will be tested._

 _But in exchange for the Gem, if He does so take,_

 _Homes shall perish, while a new one is made._

 _He'll be accompanied by One who He bonds with so dear_

 _And when they're together, they'll have nothing to fear._

 _Soon, the Darkness shall rise, and War shall ensue,_

 _It is then that The Boy shall find out the truth._

 _With Friendship beside Him, He shall restore_

 _Our Universal Powers, and the Infinite Core._

 _His journey will be perilous through the Night and the Day_

 _But will determine the Fate of Pocketay_

With that the Meeting was over, and then, Arceus waited.

He waited for the right time to tell Him...

He waited for the right time to tell Satoshi Eliman...

...The Truth.

 **A/n:** Again, keep an open mind. You'll find out who Satoshi Eliman is next chapter. As for the significance of the PORY-g0n land rover, be patient. All will become clear eventually. That's all for now, be sure to leave a review and tell me what you think of this story so far. If you really like it so far click "fav" and if you want to read more of this story click "follow."

As always, read and review!


	2. A Day in the Life in the Moor of Icirrus

**A/n:** Hey, guys, Twinleaf2623 back with another chapter of Pokémon Infinity-Book One: The Beginning. In this chapter, you'll finally get to know who Satoshi Eliman is! As I said last chapter, keep an open mind and save your reviews until after you've read the end of each chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon, which is owned by Nintendo. I do own any original characters, story elements, places, names, and personalities of those characters.

 **Chapter 2: A Day in the Life in the Moor of Icirrus.**

There wasn't an alarm clock in sight, but Satoshi Eliman knew when to get up in the morning. Groaning, he stretched and yawned and opened the leafy curtains.

It was sunny. A few clouds here and there, but still a perfect day to walk outside before going inside to eat breakfast.

Little did he know that the moment he stepped out, a blast of water punched Satoshi in the face and knocked him down. That meant only one thing...

'I got ya there, bro!'

...his brother, Keldeo Colteon, was eager to play a simple game of tag.

"That was **not** funny, Keldeo! I wasn't ready yet." Satoshi pouted.

'Too bad that's you're too slow. Come and get me because you're it!' taunted Keldeo, who galloped faster than a Poochyena's Run Away ability.

Scoffing, Satoshi ran to catch up Keldeo, "Oh, you are going to faint when I catch you."

The two chased each other the entire morning, laughing and enjoying every minute of it.

Although Satoshi was a human, he was raised by the Colteon family since he was a baby. Coincidently, Keldeo was born around the same time he was adopted, so the two eventually shared a strong bond with each other.

The Colteon family were known for being the only type of Keldeo to wield the fabled Secret Sword, a move only possible to be learned when one possesses pure courage and friendship.

Keldeo, however, was not ready to take up the sword. The reason was that he lacked the courage needed to use it.

At times when this was brought up, Satoshi would comfort the colt by saying "You'll learn Secret Sword one day, I know it."

The next morning was a school day. Keldeo was asleep and Satoshi had to wake him.

"Keldeo, wake up."

No response...

"Keldeo!"

Same result. Better try something more alarming...

 **"Holy Arceus! Spiritomb's going to destroy the world!"**

Eventually, hooves could be heard, the sound rising with each hoovebeat. Keldeo poked his face out of his bedroom door to find Satoshi snickering with success.

'Son of a Slowpoke, Satoshi! Do not scare me like that! I was about to faint from fright!', the Colt Pokémon yelled at his brother.

"Oh, come on, bro, eat your breakfast so we can go. I don't want to be late for school."

'Alright.'

Unlike the majority of schools in the Unova region, the Moor of Icirrus school grounds only assigned "field quests" instead of homework. Field quests only required one to find an item and return it to the school and discuss with others.

First period was gym class, though. The lesson was wise usage of held items. No field quests were assigned for this class.

'Alright, class, today we will be learning the proper way to use held items.' Coach Sawk began, 'Holding an item is quite useful in an elemental battle. Now, who would like to come up and demonstrate?'

Hands (mostly paws in this case) shot up above the crowd. The coach picked Timburr Woodstock and Satoshi (surprisingly) to come up and do a practice battle.

And due to the fact that Satoshi was a human, the boy knew that he would probably lose...

...or win the battle...

 **A/n:** Dun-dun-dunnnnnn! Will Satoshi win the battle? Find out in the next chapter!

That's all for now, be sure to leave a review and tell me what you of this story so far.

If you really like it so far, be sure to click "fav" if you haven't yet. If you want to stay up-to-date with the story, click "follow." I'd like to give a shout-out to November Red Angel for clicking the first "fav", thanks and I hope that you've enjoyed this chapter.

I'll see you guys in the next chapter and, as always, read and review!


	3. Satoshi's Special Ability

**A/n:** Hey, everyone, Twinleaf2623 here and back with another chapter of Pokémon Infinity-Book One: The Beginning. If you haven't yet, check out my profile page for information on some upcoming fanfics I also plan on publishing, which includes "D.R. Troopers" (Digital Reality Troopers), a Digimon and V.R. Troopers fan fiction, and Poké Rangers Justice Force (season 1 of Poké Rangers Angel Grove), both of which are inspired by Blaze Productions' Poké Rangers Hoenn series. Leave a review after reading to submit monster bios for D.R Troopers only, as Justice Force already has everything prepared.

Speaking of reviews, I will say the same thing I said in the last two chapters, save your reviews until after you have read this chapter and, again, keep an open mind. Now, on with chapter three!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon, which is owned by Nintendo, but I do own any original characters, story elements, places, names, and personalities of those characters.

'Pokémon Speech'

"Human Speech"

 _Telepathy_

 **Chapter 3: Satoshi's Special Ability.**

Humans are different than Pokémon. They don't have any elemental powers, no attack moves, no elemental types, nothing. Humans can only do four things: catch Pokémon, train Pokémon by battling, run from Pokémon, or use an item.

Satoshi could only do the latter option: use an item.

A pile of items laid on the ground, Timburr picked up the Muscle Band and Satoshi strapped a Rocky Helmet on his head.

Once Coach Sawk saw the two equipped with their items, he smiled and continued. 'Excellent choices for the both of you.', he complimented, 'You see, class, Satoshi's Rocky Helmet can inflict damage on Pocketayans that used an elemental move that hits directly, and Timburr's Muscle Band boosts the power of physical attacks. And yes, even though Satoshi can't...', the coach paused and stammered to come up with the right word, '...use...uh...elemental moves, he can sure make up for it with a good defense.'

Miraculously, Satoshi didn't feel down when he heard the now-reassuring compliment.

'You ready to fight, Eliman?' Timburr asked Satoshi, pumped for battle.

"Yeah, man, just try and go easy on me." Satoshi warned, also pumped for battle.

'Sure.'

'Alright,' Coach Sawk turned to the two battlers, both nodded to confirm that they were ready to begin the battle, 'battle begin!'

Meanwhile...

'The Boy is reaching adulthood.'

'What should we do? We mustn't let him unlock his true power.'

'We know of the prophecy. We know where he is. We must kill him, along with that blasted horse, before it is too late.'

'Yes.'

A multi-vocal dragon, three voices to be exact flew out of its lair and towards the Moor of Icirrus.

Little did it know that three Pokémon were listening in on the conversation...

 _He's in danger, Cobalion. I fear that the Darkness has found him at last._

 _I don't know, Virizion. I don't trust the Boy just yet. All humans ever do in this world is torture the lives of other living beings and to make matters worse, according to Terrakion, the location of where the War's Final Battle is right where the Moor of Icirrus is. Whether He is a soldier or not, he is still human._

 _And yet, you promised Kerudio that when his youngest son reaches adulthood, we would take him in as an apprentice and teach him how to survive alone._

 _Alone, Virizion, alone! That doesn't include the Boy._

 _It is if the Prophecy includes Him._

 _That is true, Cobalion, yeh know. Wee Eliman is going teh find that Infinity Pendant sooner or later. Why don't yeh go 'n visit your ol' feller, eh?_

 _I do not need your advice, Terrakion. However, I do understand both of your concern. We will make for Moor for Icirrus immediately. Let's just hope that those two are in good health._

And unfortunately, Satoshi was not in good health...well, in terms of the elemental battle that he just lost.

Pocketayan humanoids were elementally classified as Normal-types. And since Timburr had the advantage, Satoshi lost easily, despite wearing a Rocky Helmet.

'Hey, man.' Timburr held out a paw to pull Satoshi back on his feet.

"Yeah?"

'Good battle.'

"Thanks, man." Satoshi then noticed a dark figure in the sky, diving towards the ground. All looked up and were terrified at what they saw.

It was a Hydreigon, but it looked much darker and more corrupt than a normal one.

'Everyone head for the locker room!' Coach Sawk yelled at the class when he noticed Satoshi. 'Satoshi! Get away from there, now!'

Satoshi started running to safety, but couldn't reach the locker room in time. The Hydreigon lunged at Satoshi, clawing at the boy's legs, leaving cuts deep enough to induce pain. Blood trickled down Satoshi's leg as he howled in pain.

Keldeo was horrified, trying to resist the urge to leave the locker room so he could save his adoptive brother but couldn't. The colt galloped quickly outside, ignoring pleas from the coach and his fellow classmates, unaware that a thundercloud was forming in the sky.

'Leave my brother alone!' Keldeo neighed, the Hydreigon refused to listen. Satoshi's leg began to bleed to the point of losing consciousness.

The colt couldn't take it any longer. He opened his mouth and a Focus Blast started forming.

 **'Damn it, Leave him alone!'** The Focus Blast shot out of his mouth, directly hitting the Hydreigon.

The dragon faced Keldeo, furious. It let go of Satoshi and fixed its eyes on the colt, who held his ground. Terrified of what might happen, Satoshi involuntarily snapped his fingers and focused on Hydreigon.

 **"Thunder!"**

Almost immediately, a huge and powerful thunderbolt shot right out of one of the thunderclouds and electrocuted the demonic dragon. Hydreigon had fatally fainted.

Satoshi and Keldeo looked at each other and exhaled a sigh of relief glad that it was over.

The class ran and cheered, amazed at what they had just seen.

'Since did you learn Thunder?' Keldeo excitedly whispered to Satoshi, who was just as clueless at what just happened.

"Honestly, bro, I don't ever recall using Thunder before at all."

 **A/n:** Oh my, God!

...

That was flipping awesome!

See, the thing is, I wanted to use this big epic fight scene to showcase Satoshi's ability to use Pokémon moves and the result looked pretty friggin' amazing as I read it.

So, the Sacred Swordsmen are heading for the Moor of Icirrus. Find out next chapter if Satoshi and Keldeo will ever get to meet them.

What did you think of this chapter? Did you like the epic fight scene? In fact, what do you think of this story so far? Leave a review and tell me what you've thought of it. If you really like it, be sure to click "fav" and "follow" if you haven't already.

That's it for now, I'll be back again with another soon, so until then...

 **Slow and steady writes the story!**

As always, read and review!


	4. Satoshi learns of the Truth

**A/n:** Hey, people, Twinleaf2623 here and back for another exciting chapter of Pokémon Infinity-Book One: The Beginning! Before we begin, however, you're probably wondering why I'm calling the Pokémon world "Pocketay." Neither the games or the anime mentioned a name of the planet, so I just simply named it Pocketay. Like I said before, keep an open mind. That's the most important rule about reading Pokémon Infinity. Now let's get going with chapter four...

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon, which is owned by Nintendo. I do own however, any original characters, story elements, places, names, and personalities of those characters.

'Pokémon speech'

"Human speech"

 _Telepathy_

 **Chapter 4: Satoshi learns of the Truth**

After school was over, Satoshi and Keldeo started walking home. The two were assigned a field quest from class to complete by the next morning. Due to his leg, Satoshi was forced to limp the entire time.

'Should we tell Dad what happened?' Keldeo asked Satoshi, obviously referring to that fight with the Hydreigon they had in gym class.

"I don't we've got any other choice, bro. That Pokémon tried to kill us. We've got to tell him."

By the time the two boys got home, they saw that their father, Kerudio Colteon, was conversing with a tall blue goat, with white fur on its chest and gray, boot-like hooves. Satoshi could barely out the words...

'Long time, no see, my old friend. How long has it been...ah, yes, almost eighteen years since we've crossed paths with each other. How's your sword?'

 _As sharp as it always has, Kerudio. I see you have a family now; a loving wife, great children, all seems peaceful for you._

'Indeed it has.' Kerudio then noticed Satoshi and Keldeo at the front door. 'Ah, that must be Keldeo and Satoshi! Now, I know that you aren't very fond of humans, Cobalion, but Satoshi is actually a nice young fellow once you get acquainted with him.'

 _No, no. That's fine. I'll be outside if it's alright with you._

'Whatever seems fine to you, it's alright. Go on.'

Once Cobalion exited through the back door, Kerudio opened the front door and was shocked once he saw Satoshi's leg all bandaged up.

'Great Arceus above, Satoshi, what happened to you?!'

To answer that question, Satoshi and Keldeo looked at each other and sighed.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you." Satoshi answered.

* * *

Satoshi and Keldeo sat down in the living room and explained everything to Kerudio. They explained the abrupt appearance of the Hydreigon, how it almost killed the two of them, and Satoshi's Thunder attack.

'I see, and that's how your leg is all bloodied up?'

"Dad, how can I use Thunder? I'm a human!"

Kerudio looked around the room to make sure no one could hear them, especially Cobalion.

'I think it's about time I told you, Satoshi. You are not normal.'

Keldeo scoffed at this, 'Dad, I think that's pretty obvious by now!'

'Keldeo, listen. Both of you. Satoshi, use Recover.'

"What?!"

'Just do as I say, snap your fingers and say "Recover."'

Satoshi did as he was told. He snapped his fingers and said "Recover."

Upon saying this, Kerudio removed the bandages from Satoshi's leg, the claw marks on it started closing rapidly like a zipper. It was as if the wound had never existed.

'Just as I thought.' Kerudio muttered.

"What?"

'Satoshi, you are the one the Prophecy spoke of! That Hydreigon was part of the Darkness. "Soon, the Darkness shall rise, and War shall ensue. It is then that the Boy shall find out the truth." Satoshi, you must find the Infinity Pendant.'

'Dad, what are you saying. What's this Infinity Pendant? What's this Prophecy? What's going on?' Keldeo started to get worried.

'Satoshi Eliman is the Son of Arceus.'

All was silent, the two boys were stunned, even Cobalion hung his mouth open.

Kerudio got out an old map of the Moor of Icirrus. A picture of a cave in the far right was circled in red berry paint.

'This cave has been sealed for centuries, no one except the legendaries of Pocketay knows of its existence. You two must unseal the cave and find the Infinity Pendant. Satoshi, take care of Keldeo.'

"Um...okay. Look, Dad, I am still very confused about all this, but if it's that important to you, I'll do it."

Satoshi motioned to Keldeo. "Let's go."

* * *

The two left the house and headed for the cave marked on the map. They made sure no one was following them so they wouldn't attract any attention.

'What did Dad mean by that?' Keldeo started pondering, still trying to tie loose ends.

"By what?" So was Satoshi.

'About you...you know, being the "Son of Arceus" and all? Oh, Arceus-'

"Hey, watch it! That's my father you're saying in vain!" Satoshi reminded.

'I'm sorry, it's just this whole series of events we've had so far today seems so difficult to comprehend right now.'

"I know, I was just about to say the same thing." Satoshi admitted, "Now, what you going to say?"

'...'

"..."

'Am I Mew?' Keldeo said with a dreamy-like expression, causing Satoshi to give the colt a brotherly shove.

* * *

Eventually, the boys arrived at their destination. The cave, indeed, was sealed so tight it looked as if there wasn't a cave at all. Since there were very huge boulders covering the entrance, it could take weeks, possibly months to be able to clear a path. Satoshi walked up to the boulder and knocked on it, searching for a weak spot. When he did, he stepped back a few feet.

'Well,' Keldeo eyed Satoshi, 'what are you going to use?'

To answer that question, Satoshi lifted his left hand and snapped his fingers, focusing on the weak boulder.

"Earth Power!" he commanded, just as fissures started to open up. Bursts of fire emerged from the fissures like a cork popping out from a wine glass and broke apart the boulders into tiny pebbles. The impact knocked Satoshi and Keldeo down to their feet.

Satoshi also managed to find a durable stick. Thinking it would be good to use as a torch, he snapped his fingers again and focused on the top end of the stick.

"Ember." The boy shouted. The tip of his index finger shot out a small flame, igniting the stick to make it look like a torch. Keldeo noticed and shook his head.

'I hate you...' he sulked.

"Come on, let's get inside and find this Infininity Pendant." Satoshi said as he and Keldeo started to enter the cave.

'...I still hate you.'

* * *

 **A/n:** Finally, they enter the cave!

I'm not going to say anything about next chapter because I think you already know what's gonna happen. Who would've guessed that Satoshi Eliman is actually the Son of Arceus?

Anyway, sorry for the brief delay, I'm kinda busy with schoolwork and all, but at least I got a chapter published in time for Pokémon's 20th anniversary! I think we should celebrate! If both this story **OR** Pocketay Genesis gets at least 20 or more reviews, I'll release something I know you're gonna love: Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Travelers of Myths and Legends (see profile for summary)! So, tell your friends about this story and Pocketay Genesis, and if you really like this story so far, be sure to click "fav" and "follow" if you haven't already done so yet. Spread the word!

That's it for now, I'll be back with more soon, so until then...

 **Slow and steady writes the story!**

As always, read and review!


	5. Search for the Infinity Pendant

**A/n:** Hey, guys! Twinleaf2623 here with the long-awaited fifth chapter of Pokémon Infinity! By the time this chapter is published, the story will have reached 100 views! I sincerely thank you guys for all the support to keep me writing. Of course, leave a review and "fav" and "follow" this story if you haven't already. For those of you who are eagerly awaiting the next episode for Detective Pikachu, I will have it ready by the end of the month, so sit tight. But now, let's get into the story!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon, but I own any original characters, plot elements, personalities, and the Pocketay universe.

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Search for the Infinity Pendant!**

An army of men stood outside the entrance of the Moor of Icirrus. A general stood before them as he spoke in a booming yet confident tone of voice.

"Gentlemen, today, we are fighting a battle that shall end the war we have fought through for years. You are not fighting against trainers. You are not fighting against wild creatures. But instead, you shall be fighting what could possibly be the existence of Hell and Damnation itself. Should we fall, we shall fall with honor. Should we win, our victory shall bring peace among the region once more. And if necessary, you are free to turn this forest into a living hell. This battle shall test your courage, your strength, and the bond between you and your trusted companions you have traveled with these many years. In the end, we shall declare to the devil below: 'This is our home! This is our land! This is our fight! THIS IS OUR FIGHT! THIS IS OUR FIGHT!' We will win! We will live! We will survive! Do you understand, men?! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

"Sir, yes, sir!"

"Ready! Release the troops!"

Each soldier pulled out a Poké Ball, each containing a Pokémon inside. The balls were thrown, and hatched open. The Pokémon rushed out for battle, focusing on nothing but destroying the enemy.

* * *

Cobalion, Terrakion, and Virizion all watched as the Unovan Army clashed with the Darkness.

 _Why does war happen? What do these foolish humans hope to achieve in the end? Power? Control? Acquisition? If these are their intentions, then war is nothing but a contest to determine which side is better than the other._

 _Cobalion, we've warned the inhabitants of the Moor of Icirrus. Most have made their way safely to a nearby shelter._

 _Good, Virizion. However, we cannot leave just yet._

 _An' what makes yeh say that, Cobalion?_

 _I promised Kerudio...that I would take care of his son when such a day quite like this would occur._

 _Keldeo Colteon?! Are yeh sure about this?! The wee colt might not survive the strength of a Sacred Swordsman?!_

 _But he shall learn to overcome his weaknesses, Terrakion. Until the time has come, we must wait for their return home._

 _You mean that he is with someone?_

 _Yes. Satoshi Eliman._

 _You mentioned that name to us earlier, Cobalion, and that name belongs to nobody but a human being. I thought you said that humans are not to be trusted._

 _I know, but something intrigues me about this particular human...something is definitely extraordinary about this boy. Let's just hope the two are alright._

* * *

With his torch in hand, Satoshi walked into the cave, Keldeo eventually followed.

'So, where's this Infinity Pendant in this cave? There isn't anything but rock and ground. How are we supposed to find it when we don't even know what it looks like?' Keldeo asked Satoshi.

"How about we split up?" Satoshi suggested, "You go down that way..." he pointed at the path on the left that had green, glowing moss, "...and I'll go down this way!" Satoshi then pointed at the very dark path on the right

'No way, bro! I'm not the one with the torch! Can't you, like, use a move that will show us the correct path?'

"...Okay, but that's just totally ruining the fun of exploring this cave..."

Satoshi snapped his fingers at face-palmed as he shouted out the move "Future Sight." His pupils turned golden as his eyes showed that the correct route was the path on the right. Taking two steps, his vision ran across the path to reveal a treasure box at the top of a pinnacle. Then, he blinked and ran down the dark path, now illuminated by the torch in his hand, Keldeo galloping right behind him.

* * *

When the two boys reached the pinnacle, there was the treasure box at the center. The box was protected by a barrier of sorts, probably to keep thieves away from its contents. Satoshi started towards the barrier, worried about the consequences that might happen should he have passed through it. Thankfully, Satoshi was able to pass through the barrier, eagerly wondering what the chest contained.

Opening it, he found not gold, necklaces, or pounds of loot, but just an oddly-shaped jewel. It was shaped like the Infinity symbol, studded with a dozen-and-a half gems of different colors and shapes, each engraved with a symbol. At the center was a slightly larger, green orb that was filled with a strange aura that reminded Satoshi of a beautiful landscape view of a sunset. Satoshi reached down to pick the jewel up and, almost immediately afterward, felt a strange wave of power flow through him.

"There's no mistaking it." Satoshi said as he showed Keldeo the jewel, "This is the Infinity Pendant that Dad was referring to."

'Cool.'

Then, all of a sudden, they heard a voice. A voice that sounded very familiar.

'Satoshi! Keldeo! You have to get out of here now!'

Keldeo turned around, 'Speaking of Dad...', Satoshi stashed the Infinity Pendant in his pocket as they headed out to see what was the matter.

* * *

The two found Kerudio wounded, his body covered in scrapes and burn marks.

'Oh, Arceus! Dad, what happened to you?! Where's Mom?!' Keldeo whinnied.

'Keldeo, now is not the time for that, now listen to me. The moor is burning, so I must tell you before it's too late. Satoshi, take your brother to safety, watch out for the trees, and be careful not to interfere with the Outsiders.' Kerudio coughed and wheezed.

"Dad, I-I-I can't leave you to faint fatally. I mean, I can get rid of the fire. I can use elemental moves, you know that!"

'No, Satoshi. Our home is gone. Please, you must go...because...you and Keldeo are...' Kerudio gasped and collapsed before he could finish.

Keldeo started to sob, and Satoshi sighed heavily. Their own father had just fatally fainted before them. Satoshi heard a loud crackle. Knowing that they had to go, The two rushed out of the moor, but a Dark Pulse hit Satoshi out of nowhere, right square in the chest. The blow knocked him to a field of tall grass.

 **'SATOSHI!'**

Keldeo galloped to the injured boy, blood ran down his chest.

'Oh, no. **OH, ARCEUS, NO!** ' Keldeo moaned sadly as tears trickled down his eyes.

The last Satoshi saw was a tall, blue, white-bearded elk standing in front of them, as he shut his eyes and lost all consciousness.

* * *

 **A/n:** And that ends chapter five! What did you think of this chapter? Let me know in your review, and leave a "fav" and a "follow" if you haven't yet.

That's all for now so until next time...

 **Slow and Steady writes the Story!**

And, as always, read and review!


End file.
